


所以，和对家粉在一起了

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 对家×对家
Relationships: Huang Jiaxin | Jia Yi/Li Wen Han
Kudos: 4





	所以，和对家粉在一起了

1.

「有无2.27帝都千城以南拼房？要求男。」

李汶翰一觉醒来就连忙打开代拍群看自己昨晚4点发的消息，只见几十条回复扑面而来:

小号罢了：？男饭？

随时跑路：你这要求有点高了，大家都是姐妹，凑合凑合得了

Monster：姐妹男人都是大屁眼子，不如我们拜把子吧，你狗哪位？

I can：我猜是我们11的粉丝吧

百年修得共枕眠：要点脸，谁都知道椰奶团我们桂花男饭最多

I can：有事吗？哪句cue到你们家了？先撩者贱，黎雯晗粉丝现在脸这么大？

A接代拍谁都接：接2.28七彩云南代拍

百年修得共枕眠：你家蒸煮糊逼一个所以跳脚了？？

搞到真的了：七彩云南什么鬼……

郏祎冲鸭：上面的是新粉吗？千城以南=QCYN=七彩云南/去吃椰奶

I can：糊你麻痹呢，不要碰瓷帅哥ok？？？

杭州市花：啊，想喝椰奶了

群主：撕逼的自己退群，别在我这找存在感。

李汶翰无奈地看着这一串乱七八糟的聊天记录，心想这年头追星真不容易，找个拼房的还整出了场小规模的xyxf，下一秒一个好友邀请跳了出来——

+1请求添加你为朋友。

你已经添加了+1，现在可以开始聊天了。

礼物盒：你是？

+1：拼房的

礼物盒：！是男饭？

+1：嗯

礼物盒：老铁你好！！！

礼物盒：[在这个风起云涌的战场上暴风少年登场.jpg]

礼物盒：[分享音乐：终于等到你]

礼物盒：老铁是什么属性啊？

+1：黎雯晗

礼物盒：……

艹，对家。李汶翰在心里又骂了一遍271不得好死，怎么办，现在假装自己是女的还来得及吗？

2.

李汶翰在圈内躺平已经快一年了。

他追的组合叫千城以南，一个名字看起来小清新实际上水很深的女子偶像团体，出道一年就成功成为国组最火的女子组合，贴吧论坛提到为了防搜都不能打大名。

一开始是他表妹在朋友圈发了一组图片，配字“仙女下凡辛苦了！”，后面是一堆他看不懂的彩虹屁。

李汶翰点进去一看，哇，真的好美，便暗戳戳地点开了表妹的小窗：妹啊，你朋友圈发的那个美女是谁啊？

表妹秒回：我们千城以南全能爱豆黄金忙内郏祎了解一下！！！

表妹：[图片][图片][图片][图片][图片][图片][图片][图片][图片]

表妹：[链接][链接][链接][链接][链接][链接][链接][链接][链接]

然后李汶翰火速入坑，补舞台补综艺补采访，觉得自己铁树开花，感谢天感谢地，感谢表妹让他认识了郏祎。

但是表妹没几天就暴露了她“夏天养成冬天选秀”的本性，去搞大火的偶像选秀节目《青春没我》了。

没关系，这些并不妨碍李汶翰快乐追星。

妨碍李汶翰快乐追星的是对家。

作为队内最有人气的两位成员，郏祎和黎雯晗各自的粉丝自然是互看对方不爽，李汶翰在饭圈浸淫多年，得出结论：队友好心机，我女儿好惨，于是光速转毒唯。

李汶翰追星努力到表妹想起立鼓掌，他前一秒还在数据组抡博打投，下一秒就在反黑组举报打卡，每天徜徉于无数个小号中，撕逼控评艹数据装路人，还氪金砸钱买单人专辑。

其实李汶翰对队友还是秉持着nbcs的态度的，但是队友粉老是要来越级碰瓷，经常带他女儿出场，阴阳怪气内涵他们家，所以时间久了李汶翰看到黎雯晗的粉丝就烦。

尤其这个世界上还有一种神奇的生物叫做cp粉，每天拉他女儿郏祎和那个黎雯晗的cp，还让他女儿做花，这谁受得了？？？李汶翰愤怒地屏蔽了“雯祎复兴”这个关键词，顺便还把“祎雯定情”也拉黑了。

但是现在，他要跟对家的粉拼房了。

什么是造化弄人，这就是造化弄人。李汶翰怀疑自己是不是辱骂千城以南的公司271骂太多了于是遭报应了，气得他立刻登上小号发了条微博“全世界最好的271”，后面附赠十几个笑脸。

3.

千城以南这次的活动在帝都，是出道周年演唱会的第一站，意义非凡，黄牛票被炒得快要五位数，李汶翰请了三个代抢，自己也蹲点在网吧抢票，结果服务器奔溃，他的三个代抢全都阵亡，他自己也没抢到票，不得不从黄牛那里花高价买票。

所以他现在穷得快要吃不起泡面了，还是能省就省吧。

没有人会跟钱过不去，李汶翰这样自我安慰道，况且就算打起来，我这肱二头肌可不是摆设。他深吸一口气，努力心平气和地在对话框里打字。

礼物盒：行吧，我是郏祎粉你不介意吧？

+1：没事，你不要骂我就行

礼物盒：？？？？？

礼物盒：你怎么会有这种误解

+1：我听说郏祎粉很凶残，动不动就素质三连

礼物盒：这是你们家的洗脑包吧？我们祎祎这么温柔可爱，我们粉丝当然也很友好的

+1：[截图]

李汶翰点开截图一看，是他在朋友圈战斗模式辱骂黎雯晗粉丝，平均五个字就有一堆不堪入耳的脏话的那种。

礼物盒：……

礼物盒：这不是我发的，我表妹发的

正在给《青春没我》选手李稳憨和黄嫁薪投票的表妹打了个喷嚏。

礼物盒：老铁怎么称呼，我叫李汶翰

+1：黄嘉新

礼物盒：行，黄夹心我订好房间了你给我转钱就行，这是订单

礼物盒：[截图]

+1：是黄嘉新

礼物盒：好的黄夹心

4.

李汶翰没想到自己跟一男的第一次见面就要去开房。

这男的还是自己对家粉。

好一个魔幻主义现实题材。

黄嘉新的飞机跟他前后脚落地，黄嘉新说等他一起去酒店，李汶翰满口答应，结果现在拿了行李箱才发现自己根本连这个人长什么样子都不知道。

不会是个油腻的中年大叔吧？长胸毛还谢顶睡觉打呼噜磨牙怎么办？李汶翰这边脑补着，那边一双手过来帮他拿过来拉住行李箱。

？？？光天化日大庭广众居然有人这么嚣张直接抢行李箱？

李汶翰愤怒地抬头，哎呀妈呀，这男的害挺帅，洗把脸就能出道了干啥学坏来抢劫呢？还带个口罩，看来业务很熟练啊。

口罩开口了：“李汶翰？”

李汶翰看了他一眼，不太确定：“黄嘉新……？”

口罩：“嗯。”

李汶翰觉得不可思议：“你怎么认出我的？”

“你朋友圈有自拍啊。”黄嘉新摘下口罩，上下打量了一下他，“嗯，还好自拍跟本人差别不大，就是p白了一点。”

你不说话没人把你当哑巴。

李汶翰任由黄嘉新帮他拉行李箱，盯着黄嘉新看了一会，嗯，不错，帅得很符合他的审美，提到朋友圈他还好奇：“你怎么不发自拍，我看你朋友圈一堆蜘蛛侠还以为你是蜘蛛成精了呢。”

“我不会自拍啊。”黄嘉新坦然道，“我姐说我自拍丑得人神共愤，让我不要仗着自己好看就胡作非为……”

“哦，果然粉随爱豆，我看黎雯晗自拍也不咋地。”

“……你怎么不专注自家，还来focus我们家。”

“你以为我想啊！”李汶翰说起这个就生气，“妈的也不知道黎雯晗下了什么蛊，我首页居然有人爬墙了，前两天在首页刷到黎雯晗自拍我简直要气死了，立刻双掉，双掉前还问候了一下她全家。”

“……你不是说你很友好的吗？”

李汶翰干笑两声缓解尴尬，迅速转移话题：“啊，那个，你不会自拍是吧，来，手机给我，我教你怎么自拍。”

黄嘉新乖乖地从口袋里掏出了手机解锁，李汶翰看着那个蜘蛛侠的手机壳，心想这老铁中毒不浅啊，他不会真的是蜘蛛成精了吧？

李汶翰翻找了一会除了系统自带相机找不到任何一个其他相机哪怕是美图秀秀，嫌弃道：“你这什么破手机，怎么连个美颜相机都没有。”

“iPhone X。”

……谁问你牌子了！

算了，真的勇士，敢于直面前置摄像头，敢于不磨皮祛痘美白美颜。

李汶翰拿起手机举高：“来，我教你，这个角度，这个姿势，对，然后微笑……”

黄嘉新眼疾手快摁下了快门。

“拍得是挺好看的。”黄嘉新拿过手机欣赏了一会，笑道，“要不要发给你？”

“……”李汶翰被他这猝不及防的操作气到翻白眼，不过看在这张虽然是前置相机但确实把自己拍得很帅的照片的份上，还是大方地摆摆手：“不必了，给你一个珍藏我绝美侧脸的机会。”

5.

两个人扛着大炮和行李到达酒店，李汶翰把手机里的订单给前台看，然后掏出了身份证，捅了捅黄嘉新：“你，身份证。”

酒店前台很奇怪地看了他们一眼，疑惑中带着一丝惊讶，八卦中带着一丝暧昧。

李汶翰：这位朋友，你是不是误会什么了。

进了房间他直接扑到床上滚了一圈，黄嘉新默默把他们的行李收拾好，对着还在床上旋转跳跃闭着眼的李汶翰说：“先去吃饭？”

时间确实不早了，但舟车劳顿也挺累的，李汶翰早就做好了万全的准备，他打开行李箱，拿出一堆方便面：“行，你想吃啥？我这什么口味都有。”

黄嘉新有点无语：“不能出去吃吗？我想吃顿好的。”

“这还不够好？”李汶翰扬了扬手中的泡面，“现在的年轻人，一点都不节俭。老坛酸菜，更好的没有了。”

黄嘉新顺手顺走了一根火腿肠，然后任劳任怨地去烧水。

李汶翰无聊刷朋友圈，看到这位蜘蛛侠新更新的朋友圈终于发了一张自拍，就是他们下午在机场拍的那张，文案简单且傻吊：无修生图1p。

李汶翰点了个赞并且偷偷把这张图保存了下来，然后开始无情嘲笑黄嘉新：“你这什么傻逼文案。真的没修吗？我怎么感觉你大眼瘦脸了呢？”

黄嘉新不好意思地坦白：“其实p了，我把你额头上的痘痘p掉了，还给你祛了一下黑眼圈，对了我还给你美白了……”

李汶翰：“你再讲一句我诅咒你爱豆签约月划娱乐。”

黄嘉新：“那我就诅咒你爱豆签约十袋风菌吧。”

李汶翰：“……算你狠。”

6.

妈妈说过，不要在床上吃东西。

李汶翰皮惯了，就喜欢跟妈妈唱反调，久而久之养成了在床上吃东西的坏习惯。

事实证明，妈妈说得很对。

李汶翰看着一片狼藉的床，痛恨自己为什么不听妈妈的话。他刚才光顾着打王者荣耀了，结果不小心把泡面打翻了，游戏也输了。

听妈妈的话，别让自己受伤。

小朋友们可不要学哦。

李汶翰绝望地打电话给前台，结果被告知时间太晚了保洁阿姨已经下班了，气得李汶翰立刻给这个酒店打了个差评。

事已至此没办法了，李汶翰只能挪到黄嘉新的床上，死皮赖脸地蹭睡。

黄嘉新倒是爽快地同意了，于是李汶翰开始脱衣服。

黄嘉新看着李汶翰光裸的后背有点慌张：“……你想干什么，我知道我帅，你也不用这样投怀送抱吧。”

黄嘉新：“就算我也对你那什么，但我们这个进展是不是有点太快了。”

李汶翰脱完了上衣开始脱裤子：“哦，我习惯裸睡。”

李汶翰：“你对我那什么？”

黄嘉新：“没什么早点睡吧我有点困了我先睡了晚安。”

场面一度非常少儿不宜。

李汶翰自从上小学后就没跟人睡过一张床了，以致于他也不知道其实自己的睡相十分糟糕。

早上醒来他惊恐地发现自己整个人已经缠在黄嘉新身上了，不仅手抱着黄嘉新的腰，腿也交叉进黄嘉新小腿的间隙中，而且年轻气盛的小伙子早上都会有一个尴尬但自然的生理现象，晨勃。

李汶翰大囧，连忙从黄嘉新身上扒拉下来，然而搂着他肩的人哼哼着把他抱得更紧了，李汶翰挣脱未果，也不知道黄嘉新看起来那么瘦一个人哪来那么大力气，他只能拍拍黄嘉新的脸：“帅哥，醒醒，我是你对家粉，不是你女朋友，撒手。”

没想到黄嘉新得寸进尺，凑过来吧唧吻了一口他的额头：“乖，别闹，再睡会。”

语气倒真像哄女朋友似的。李汶翰被黄嘉新莫名其妙占了便宜气得要死，直接一巴掌打到他胸口上，大吼：“操！撒手！再不起床站子的绝美手幅就要被抢完了！”

7.

“271又死了。”

李汶翰抱着一堆手幅蹲在角落，黄嘉新站在一旁给他撑着伞。

天有不测风云，演唱会还没开始，李汶翰正在排队拿郏祎后援会的礼包，忽然下起了大雨，大家慌慌张张地找地方避雨，李汶翰和黄嘉新被挤到角落，还好黄嘉新早有准备带了伞，李汶翰主动提出帮他拿黎雯晗的手幅和其他周边。

“我们可以湿，手幅不能湿。”李汶翰小心翼翼地把手幅搂在怀里，看到黄嘉新塞在最外面的一张手幅，“哎你这张怎么跟我这张这么像，妈的底图都一样，一个美工？什么鬼，换个人就当是新的单子了？现在的美工怎么还赚这种黑心钱。”

“应该吧。”黄嘉新专注于撑伞不让他淋到雨，随口应道。

不过伞不算大，他们两个大男人一起撑着有点拥挤，黄嘉新就把伞往李汶翰那边倾，李汶翰看着他大半个肩膀在外都被淋湿了，特别不好意思地道谢：“谢谢啊，老铁。”

“你要真的感谢我，就打开aqy给黎雯晗投个票吧。”黄嘉新看着蹲在地上的李汶翰，语气非常真诚，“你不投我不投，雯晗何时能出头。”

“请你不要随意修改我的粉籍，本人铁血郏祎唯粉谢谢。”

“呵，昨晚你在床上可不是这么说的。”

“？？？我在床上说什么了？”李汶翰十分惊恐，说完又觉得不对，“哎不是你这话怎么这么有歧义呢？”

“你说，黄嘉新我觉得郏祎好漂亮，但是没有你好看。你又说，黄嘉新你把我的心夹住了。你还说，黄嘉新我觉得你真的很适合当我男朋……”

话没说完李汶翰已经把他嘴捂住了，李汶翰耳朵都红了，他们旁边的好几个女孩都已经兴致勃勃地围过来竖起耳朵听了。

有个妹子兴致勃勃地主动搭话：“拖家带口来看演唱会不容易，有对象了也要继续支持我们雯祎呀。”

旁边有妹子反驳道：“是祎雯不是雯祎。”

有妹子出来打圆场：“哎呀大家都是祎家人分什么彼此啊，雯柔一点别把这两个小帅哥吓跑了。”

李汶翰惊恐地抱住了黄嘉新的大腿。

怎么办，他们好像被cp饭包围了。

8.

也不知道是什么样的缘分，李汶翰和黄嘉新的座位居然只隔了一个人，黄嘉新那位粉丝交流了一下，如愿以偿地坐到了李汶翰的旁边。

李汶翰好奇地问：“哟，你怎么让人家同意跟你换座位的啊？”

黄嘉新一脸正直：“美色诱惑。”

李汶翰：“……”

演唱会的气氛一如既往地火爆，轮到郏祎solo，跳的是一曲热辣的舞曲，黄嘉新无心再看，趁乱扭头对李汶翰说：“我单身，你呢？”

李汶翰指着舞台上的郏祎，兴奋得手舞足蹈：“我有女朋友，看，台上这个就是！”

黄嘉新：“……”

9.

无论如何，看完演唱会他们还是要各回各家各找各妈。

夫妻本是同林鸟，演唱会结束各自飞。

李汶翰当天就要赶回去，黄嘉新第二天早上才走，李汶翰还是很舍不得的，毕竟难得对人一见钟情，但也不能强人锁男，只能拍拍黄嘉新的肩：“老铁，下次再一起追星啊！”

完全忘了他们追的根本不是同一个星并且还是对家这回事。

爱情面前无爱豆。

临别前黄嘉新送了他一个蜘蛛侠的玩偶：“这个是我最喜欢的玩具了，认识你很开心。”

李汶翰很感动，就也没把那句“可是这个蜘蛛侠好丑我好嫌弃我可以不要吗”说出口。

10.

接修图海报设计：帅哥在吗？什么时候发图

接修图海报设计：老铁在吗？在吗在吗在吗

接修图海报设计：让你帮我拍顾岚笛拍了没？

接修图海报设计：[出不出来玩不出来我要卸妆了.jpg]

接修图海报设计：在？看看图

接修图海报设计：速速发图过来不然不修了

接修图海报设计：[分享音乐：你怎么舍得我难过]

接修图海报设计：[分享音乐：说散就散]

接修图海报设计：谌桃的魔鬼灯光我都能救，你放心，你爱豆就是我爱豆

接修图海报设计：嘴严图美价格公道，速修1r/张精修只要3r/张，心动不如行动！

接修图海报设计：[哭有什么用呢.jpg]

……

礼物盒：[图片][图片][图片][图片][图片][图片][图片][图片][图片][图片]

礼物盒：顺便帮我修一下黎雯晗谢谢，顾岚笛绝美舞台图正在传

接修图海报设计：？？？？？？？

接修图海报设计：你根本不是李汶翰！！！快把真正的李汶翰交出来

礼物盒：是本人，没被盗号

礼物盒：[语音]

接修图海报设计：？？？你清醒一点！黎雯晗不是你对家吗？？

礼物盒：事情比较复杂，黎雯晗以后可能是我情敌了

接修图海报设计：？？？？？

接修图海报设计：又疯了一个

礼物盒：[图片]

接修图海报设计：卧槽，这帅哥是谁！

礼物盒：黎雯晗男饭

接修图海报设计：可惜了

礼物盒：也是我未来男朋友

接修图海报设计：？？？？？？？？？？

礼物盒：你是问号转世吗

接修图海报设计：滚

11.

+1：早晨起来！拥抱太阳！让身体充满！灿烂的阳光！

+1：嘴角向下！会迷失方向！嘴角向上！蒸蒸日上！满满的正能量！

+1：老帝，起了吗？

没改过名：你有病吗，大晚上的拥抱什么太阳，怎么帝都和我们这还有时差了

+1：我遇到了我生命中的太阳！

没改过名：有病就治

+1：你知道他多可爱吗！我只想说一句 I can！！！

没改过名：[互联网并非法外之地.jpg]

没改过名：有没有瑶池什么好看的图啊，发来看看

+1：等下我找找

+1：[图片]

没改过名：……

+1：不好意思，发错了

没改过名：我知道你是故意的

+1：嘿嘿嘿

+1：怎么样，好看吧

没改过名：还行，挺帅的

没改过名：你们发展到哪一步了？

+1：睡过了

没改过名：？

+1：字面意思

没改过名：这看起来未成年吧，你这是犯罪啊

+1：我们就是盖着棉被纯聊天啊，你思想怎么这么不纯洁

没改过名：神经病

+1：他就是长得显小，身份证上写的94年的，比我还大4岁

+1：大家都是成年人了，说话色情点

没改过名：？

没改过名：拉黑了

+1：别走啊，给我支支招，我怎么追人啊？

没改过名：我怎么知道

+1：是不是兄弟了！是兄弟就帮我想办法

没改过名：不是

12.

李汶翰回到家的二十四个小时内，都在想黄嘉新。

第二十五个小时的时候，一个微信电话打了进来。

李汶翰手一抖差点给挂了，他走到窗边接通了黄嘉新的电话。

黄嘉新似乎不在室内，李汶翰听到那边有点风声，然后是黄嘉新温柔的声音：“你到家了？”

“嗯。”

“有件事一直没跟你说。”

李汶翰深吸一口气：“我知道。”

两个人的声音同时响起——

“其实我家也在A市。”

“其实我也喜欢你。”

李汶翰想跳楼算了。

“李汶翰。”黄嘉新似乎轻轻笑了一下，“别追郏祎了，追我吧。”

李汶翰红着一张脸：“哪有人告白在电话里的啊，还是微信通话。”

“那你下楼。”

李汶翰连忙打开窗户往下看，黄嘉新站在楼下冲他笑。

他急冲冲地下楼，黄嘉新还站在那里傻笑，李汶翰走过去掐了一下他的胳膊，黄嘉新惨叫一声，李汶翰才确定是真的不是幻觉。

李汶翰脱口而出：“我靠，你怎么知道我家地址的。没想到你还是个私生。”

“谷蓝帝告诉我的，姚弛告诉谷蓝帝的。”黄嘉新伸手把他的头发揉乱，“这些都不重要，重要的是你同不同意啊？”

“三天之内sa了姚弛。”李汶翰心里已经开始放烟花了，表面上还要故作镇定，“同意什么，我们爱豆不同谈什么恋爱。”

黄嘉新笑嘻嘻地玩他的手指：“那我爬墙好了，从今天开始我就不喜欢黎雯晗了，我喜欢郏祎。”

“呵，男人的嘴，骗人的鬼。”

“啊，不对，我也不喜欢郏祎，我喜欢你。”

“油嘴滑舌，你这个糟老头子坏得很。”

“你不是想知道演唱会的时候坐你旁边的那个人为什么会同意跟我换座位吗？”黄嘉新低头凑近他，“因为我跟她说，我想跟我男朋友坐在一起。”

让心跳给我回应，交汇的眼神已确定。

他歪头一笑：“那我现在可以吻我的男朋友了吗？”


End file.
